


Precious

by Morgenleoht



Series: The Way to a Man's Heart [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgenleoht/pseuds/Morgenleoht
Summary: Arthur Maxson worries about being rough with Rosemary Hallam but she doesn't mind at all.





	

Arthur’s massive hands enclosed Rosemary’s breasts as he pounded into her, hips snapping forcefully. She moaned long and low, slick easing the passage of his thick cock in her cunt, and braced herself against the metal desk. There would be bruises left from the edge of the desk and his fingers. But dear Lord was it worth it.

            Filthy words mingled with endearments tumbled from his lips. This fierce rutting was as unlike Nate’s ‘wham-bam-no-thanks-ma’am-roll-over-and-snore’ routine as one could get. And she loved every moment of it.

            He finally came with a hoarse growl, hot fluid trickling down her thigh as he hastily withdrew. A warzone was no place to have a child. But his thick fingers quickly found her clit and fingered it until she came with a fist-muffled scream.

            Panting, Arthur draped himself like a cloak over her until the last aftershocks faded. He was a thick man in every sense of the word: barrel chest, legs like pillars, arms that literally bulged with muscle. Paladin Danse had an inch or three of height on him (and Arthur wasn’t a short man by any means) but the Elder’s muscles had muscles of their own. Rosemary supposed it came from wrangling power armour since he was twelve.

            “I’ll get a stimpak,” he said once they’d caught their breath. “The bruises-“

            “Won’t get in the way of me doing my job,” she told him firmly. “I’m not made of porcelain.”

            “No. You’re more precious than that.” Arthur peeled himself off with visible reluctance. “I should take more care with you.”

            “Why, because I’m pre-War?” She turned around to face him.

            “You don’t realise what a find you are,” Arthur said, lips ghosting down her nose to kiss its tip. “The idea of you being hurt, especially by me…”

            “It’ll take more than a few bruises to hurt me, Arthur.” She chuckled wickedly. “And maybe I don’t mind the reminders of our times together.”

            He flushed under his tan. “You are extraordinary.”

            “Nah. I just like a good fuck.” She nuzzled the side of his neck. “With the right man.”

            “Am I the right man?” Arthur asked, suddenly unsure.

            Rosemary smiled up at him. “Yes, I think so.”

            He returned the smile. “Then I am content.”


End file.
